


Rvb, Imposters, and a Whole lot of Bullshit

by KiwiCutie013



Series: Red Vs Blue Game AUs :) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Ghosts, Grimmons, Imposter, M/M, POV Impostor (Among Us), PastryTrain, Romantic Comedy, This was a bad idea :D, Tuckington - Freeform, churboose - Freeform, crewmate, killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: David could hear the emergency notifier blaring in the distance and see faint, red flashing lights; symbolizing that the power went out, but ignored it; focusing on the task at hand.He really couldn’t afford to focus on anything else right now. Couldn’t focus on the light problem, or the people relying on him, or even the fact that Tucker was most likely in trouble. He just had to complete this first so that they could have the chance of making it out of there alive.Red Vs Blue Among Us AU >:)Its sounds angsty, but it's not <3
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Lavernius Tucker, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Franklin Delano Donut, Michael J. Caboose & Leonard L. Church, Sarge & Dick Simmons
Series: Red Vs Blue Game AUs :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Rvb, Imposters, and a Whole lot of Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. 
> 
> Also, I know that the game ends when there are the same amount of imposters as crewmates, however, I thought it would be more fun for the imposters to have to kill everybody >:)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Washington sprinted down the corridor, weaponless, as he whipped his head around, glancing behind him before quickly turning the corner and entering the medbay. 

He sped over to the desk that accompanied the room and paused just above it as the lights to the building shut off abruptly and everything got dark. 

He could hear the emergency notifier blaring in the distance and see faint, red flashing lights; symbolizing that the power went out, but ignored it; focusing on the task at hand. 

David really couldn’t afford to focus on anything else right now. Couldn’t focus on the light problem, or the people relying on him, or even the fact that Tucker was most likely in trouble. He just had to complete this first so that they could have the chance of making it out of there alive. 

He looked back down towards his feet, the desk in front of him barely visible in the darkness of the room. He inspected the samples, watching as their colors began changing. 

Washington just needed to finish this before he was found. 

“AH!” He yelped, seeing and hearing a dark figure barge into the room he was in, before recognizing the teal armor and sighing. “Jesus, Tucker. You scared the shit out of me.”

Tucker held back a smile as he walked over to the med table. “Sorry.” He scoffed. 

Washington smiled back. “It’s fine.” He said as he returned to the table “Let’s just finish this last task and-” He began saying, looking up at Tucker as he did, only to see a knife held firmly in the teal soldier’s hand as he, without hesitation, stepped forward and ejected it into Wash.

Washington looked down at the blood erupting from his armor and sighed heavily as everything went black. “Fuck.”

Washington placed his phone down as he was brought back to the end game screen; Tucker’s armored character and Sarge’s ghost on display as the word ‘VICTORY’ shone above them.

“Goddammit, Tucker!” Wash cursed.

Laughter was heard coming from the bedroom of the house, before Tucker emerged in the hallway and sauntered into the living room, sitting down next to Wash. 

“I fucking told you he was the imposter!” Church spat from across the room. “But, no-oo-oo. It had to have been me. Why? Because your boyfriend said so.”

Tucker grinned at Church, sticking his tongue out at him as he cuddled against Wash. 

“Oh, quiet blue.” Sarge gripped. “Yer just mad ‘cause you got booted first, again.” 

“Last game you called an emergency meeting for no reason other than Tucker claiming I vented!” 

“That is because you did.” Caboose told him quietly, having been seated on the floor next to the couch. 

“That was you, Caboose.” Church groaned. “My skin is white, yours is blue.” 

“Yea, yea.” Grif sighed, from the kitchen counter. “And Wash is yellow, Simmons is black, and Donut is pink.” He explained. “We’ve been over this.”

“It's actually light-ish red.” Donut corrected from on top of the living room coffee table.

“It’s fucking pink.” Church hissed. 

“It only just looks that way-” 

“No dude, it’s pink.” Tucker interrupted, before leaning his head back to look at Sarge, lingering in the kitchen; beer held firmly in one hand and his phone in the other. “Yo, Sarge!” He called. “Pass me a beer.” 

“It’s not pink.” Donut grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Ugh, shut up,” Grif groaned, turning to look at Simmons. “Start another game.” 

Simmons nodded, hitting the play button as everyone’s characters were sent to the game map.

Washington appeared in the cafeteria, looking around as the other players quickly parted; all heading in different directions. Wash looked at his tasks and nodded; heading towards the admin room. 

Tucker followed after, doing so as he did every game. 

The way Wash thought Tucker perceived it would be that the imposter couldn’t kill them both without being caught and if Wash was the imposter, he was less likely to kill Tucker. Although, he would if he had to and they had chosen two imposters for the game. 

But what duo of imposters could have that much coordination to be able to pull off a double kill successfully?

None of the Reds and Blues, that was for sure.

They made their way to the admin room, passing by Donut as they did. 

Wash stepped towards the table, laughing as he watched Tucker struggle to swipe his correctly. 

“Shut up,” Tucker hissed. “This thing is rigged.” 

Washington approached him, placing his hand over Tucker’s as he guided his hand over the scanner. 

“I didn’t need your help.”

Washington shrugged, walking towards the exit of the room; readying to head down to the electrical room. “Sure you didn’t.”

Tucker tagged along after him, taking his hands in his own and swaying it slightly back and forth.

_ ‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’ _

“Son of a bitch!” Church screeched from across the room. “Not again!”

Wash gave Tucker a look as they were all teleported back to the main room.

“Alright,” Simmons started. “Where was it?”

“The hallway by medbay.” Caboose explained sadly. “I discovered him there.” 

Grif snickered. “Ha, Church died again.” 

“Why is it always Church?” Washington questioned. 

“Because he always deserves it!” Sarge bellowed. 

“Guuuys.” Donut reminded. 

“Right. That hallway can be seen on camera, was anybody in the security room?” Simmons asked. 

“Wash and I were in admin, about to head towards electrical.” 

“And I was following Simmons.” Grif added. 

Simmons shot him an odd look. “Why?” 

“Because I don’t do my tasks.” Grif scoffed. “I don’t even do work in real life, why would I do work in a video game?”

Simmons rolled his eyes. “Right then, did you see anyone by medbay, Caboose?”

Caboose shook his head. “Just Church.” 

“Skip?” Grif suggested. 

“Agreed,” Tucker replied as they both choose to skip. 

“What makes You two so eager to skip?” Sarge accused, loudly. 

“Uh, because this is getting nowhere,” Grif stated. 

“And we’re running out of time.” Tucker added, watching the timer.

Washington shrugged, choosing to skip as well; mainly because that was what Tucker wanted. 

“Ugh, fine.” Simmons complied. 

The screen faded to black. 

  
  


_ No one was ejected (skipped) _

_ 2 imposters remain _

  
  


Everyone was brought back and Donut watched as Wash and Tucker split off immediately and how Simmons stuck around as well as Grif. Probably for a cafeteria task he decided as he began walking towards Caboose.

“Where are you headed? He asked cheerfully. 

“To the downer rooms.” Caboose explained, before pausing, slowing down his steps as Donut did the same; accommodating with his pattern. “I do not know what they are all called.”

Donut nodded. “That’s alright.” 

“Do you want to come with me?” Caboose then asked him eagerly.

“That’s so sweet of you to let me come,” Donut says with a smile, before spotting Sarge head down the hall out of the corner of his eye. “But, that’s ok. I’ll go by myself.”

“Can you help me with this first buttercup?” Caboose pleaded.

Donut smiled and nodded.

* * *

Wash waited, watching as Tucker filled up the red canister in storage; noticing Sarge walk by them and stepping closer to Tucker so he wasn’t in any line of fire. 

“Think anyone will care if I spill some?” Tucker asked, not watching Wash as he let the liquid slowly rise; inching closer to the fill line. 

Washington shrugged, glancing behind him as he saw Sarge turn into electrical.

“You got any tasks here?”

Washington shook his head. “Nah,” He paused. “Actually, I’m gonna stop near electrical real quick and do wires.”

“Ok,” Tucker agreed. “But, if I get killed while you're gone, it’s your fault.”

Washington chuckled as he walked down the direction Sarge went. “I’ll take full responsibility.”

* * *

Grif sat at the cafeteria table, not paying much mind to Simmons who was near the trash compactor as he waited, looking up at the ceiling; only stopping when he saw movement on Simmons’s end. 

Spotting him head towards the hall by medbay, Grif made a move to follow after. 

“Would you stop following me?” Simmons exasperated. 

“Why do you want me to stop following you?” Grif asked. “Unless you’re an imposter.” He implied, smiling, knowing he was annoying Simmons. 

He couldn’t help it. 

He was fun to mess with. 

  
And his reaction just made all the harassment worthwhile.

“I’m not an imposter,” Simmons scoffed. “It’s just weird. Cut it out.”    
  


Grif shrugged and reluctantly turned the corner into a different room, knowing Simmons wouldn’t stop yelling at him until he left. 

Grif looked down the hall as he leaned on the doorframe, waiting for a few seconds before heading out again. Looking around him, he began heading down the direction Simmons went. 

He technically wasn’t following him if Simmons didn’t see him following him. 

Grif chuckled to himself as he caught a glimpse of Simmons heading into the electrical room. 

What he didn’t know, couldn’t hurt him. 

Grif walked into the room, ready with a handful of excuses to give Simmons on why he was still following him when he stared down in shock at Sarge’s dead body, laying on the ground, blood pooling out of his chest, as Simmons stood over him. 

Grif looked around him, seeing no one else in the room. 

‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’

“Who and where?” Washington asked as they were brought back to the admin table. 

Simmons looked over to Wash “It was-” 

“Simmons killed Sarge in electrical” Grif interrupted. “I saw it happen.” 

Tucker nodded. “Great, case closed let’s-” 

“It wasn’t me!” Simmons screeched, his voice reaching that high-pitched squeak Grif loved so much. “It was Donut.” He explained hurriedly. “I just walked in and reported it.”

“Donut wasn’t in there. You were in there alone, Simmons.” Grif retorted. 

Simmons rolled his eyes. “And how would you know that?”

Grif shrugged, leaning back in his seat and resting his arms behind his head. “I was following you.” He explained nonchalantly 

“Shit!” Simmons hissed. “Stop doing that.” 

“So, you were in the room?” Grif asked, brow raised as he smiled at the reaction he got out of Simmons. 

Simmons glared. “Yes, but I didn’t kill him and I wasn’t alone. Donut must have vented-” 

“Suuuuure he did.” Grif drew out. 

“He did!”

“I’ve heard enough!” Tucker declared loudly, standing up in his seat around the circular table. “To the chopping block with him!” He demanded, pointing at Simmons.

Washington rolled his eyes at his antics and placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly lowering him back to his seat. “Alright, no more beer for you.” He told him, earning a grumble in response. “Let’s not jump to conclusions. You said Donut was in there?” He then asked, returning his focus onto Simmons when Tucker slumped obnoxiously against the back of his seat. 

Simmons nodded. 

“I was with Caboose.” Donut defended calmly. 

Washington looked over to Caboose. “Was Donut with you?” 

Caboose nodded excitedly. “Danish was with me!” He piped up quickly. “We were in the room with all the pretty buttons and levers.” 

“He was not!” Simmons protested. 

_ Tucker voted.  _

_ Grif voted. _

_ Donut voted. _

“You have got to be kidding me.” Simmons groaned. 

_ Washington voted.  _

_ Caboose voted.  _

Simmons sighed.    
  


_ Simmons voted.  _

The screen went to black, visibly showing 6 votes for Simmons and one for Donut before Simmons’s character icon appeared; ejected out of the spaceship and slowly flying through space. 

_ Simmons was not an imposter. _

_ 2 imposters remain.  _

“Well, damn.” Tucker muttered as they all appeared back in the cafe. 

Washington glanced over to him, noticing Donut move over near Medbay and Grif head in the opposite direction. It seemed everyone but them had split up entirely. Even Caboose, who went down; most likely near admin or storage. “He seemed guilty, where do you have to go?” 

Tucker looked at his tasks. “O2. What about you?” 

“Uhhh, Weapons,” Wash told him as they began walking towards the top area of the cafe. “I do weapons, you do O2, we meet back up?” 

Tucker nodded as they stopped by weapons.

He noticed Wash linger near the door as he walked away. 

Tucker continued down to O2, walking inside and seeing Grif standing by a keypad. “Hey, man.” He greeted. 

Grif glanced behind him at Tucker and laughed. “What? Not following your boy toy around anymore?” 

Tucker scoffed. “Psh, you wish you had your boy toy.” He teased, walking up next to Grif as he pulled up the keypad. “And we split up.”

Grif nodded, turning to leave the room; noticing Caboose pass him quickly mumbling something about butterscotch. 

Grif rolled his eyes, moving down by shields when the Body alert went off.

‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’

Tucker sighed, getting up from the couch as he tossed his phone aside. “Fuck this, I’m getting another beer.” He mumbled. 

“Get me one, too!” Church called from the living room. 

“Beers are for winners, Church.” Tucker said with a grin as he made his way to the kitchen.

“You’re not a winner!” Church bitched.

Donut scoffed from the living room table as he looked down at his phone, watching as the screen went black before they were all brought to the interrogation table. “Where did Tucker die?” Donut asked. 

“The room with the air tubes.” Caboose piped up. “I found him there.” 

“So, O2.” Washington translated. 

“Did you see anyone leave there?” Donut asked. 

“Uhhhh…” Caboose muttered, looking towards Grif before quickly looking away. “I saw Grif.” He whispered quietly. 

“I can hear you, Caboose.” Grif hissed. “And yea, I was in there and so was Tucker, but I left before he was killed.”

“So, you’re admitting you were the last one with him?” Washington asked. 

Grif rolled his eyes, leaning his elbows on the admin table. “Yea, but Caboose was the one I passed by.” 

“What were you doing, Caboose?” Wash asked, turning his attention onto the blue. 

“I was looking for Butterscotch.” Caboose explained. 

“Didn’t Donut head towards MedBay?” Wash questioned.

Caboose paused for a second before Donut interrupted. 

“Where were you, Wash?” Donut asked cautiously from his seat. 

“Me?”

Donut nodded. “We knew where everybody else was.” 

“I was in weapons.” David stated.

“And you were with Tucker up until what point?” Grif asked suspiciously. 

Wash squinted at Grif. “Till I got to weapons.” He said slowly, trying to determine what they were all getting at. 

“Which is right behind O2?” Donut implied, more of a statement than a question. 

Washington nodded, slowly. “Right.”

“So you and Tucker went to weapons and split up. Grif was with Tucker till Grif left and then Caboose walked in and reported the body. While you were right behind Tucker, in the next room, able to go in and out quickly and unseen?”

“What are you getting at?   
  


“He is just saying Washington.” Caboose answered.

Washington nodded. “Right, well back to Caboose.” 

_ Donut voted. _

_ Grif voted.  _

“It’s Caboose.” Grif mumbled, staring Caboose dead in the eyes who stared back just as vicious, but obviously in a playful manner. 

_ Washington voted.  _ “Sorry, Caboose.” He told the blue.

_ Caboose voted.  _

“Sorry Mr. Washingtontub.” He replied. 

_ No one was ejected (Tie) _

_ 2 imposters remain _

“Goddammit, just vote the bastard off already!” Church hissed, his ghost visible in the admin room as he lingered just above the table. 

“Oh, quiet you big baby,” Sarge growled. “You died. Die a noble death and finish yer damn tasks.”

“You didn’t even finish yours!” Church countered. 

“You didn’t finish yours?” Simmons asked, his ghost floating next to Sarge. “I’ll finish them for you, sir.” 

“Oh, don’t be a suckup.” Church grumbled. 

Tucker laughed, watching Wash run across the cafeteria. “You can’t even do them for him if you tried.” He stated. “Game doesn’t work like that.” 

“This game is stupid.” Church hissed. “Can’t believe I agreed to play with you guys.” 

“It’s because you love us.” Tucker teased with a smile, sticking his tongue out at Church. 

“I can’t believe that two-timing bastard killed me!” Sarge hollard. “The down-right betrayal.” 

“It’s ok, Sarge.” Simmons consoled. “You’ll get them next time.”

Sarge sighed, tipping his army hat as he began floating away. “I’m just gonna go do my tasks.” He said defeatedly.

Simmons nodded, watching as Grif ran by before following him. 

“Have fun haunting your lover!” Tucker shouted as he walked away. 

Simmons scoffed, holding up a middle finger as he lingered transparently next to Grif. 

Grif walked down to Storage, stopping at wires as Simmons watched him lazily connect the red one and then the yellow. 

If he could talk to him, he’d criticize him for connecting the bottom of the wire to top instead of top to bottom. Like seriously, who the fuck does that? The same people that bite into ice cream and KitKats, that's who. 

Grif finished the wires, shutting the wire box before continuing down near communications when he saw something limp on the ground. 

He sighed, staring at the yellow, unmoving armor. “Goddammit.” He groaned. 

Simmons laughed as Wash’s ghost appeared next to him. 

“Hey, Wash.” He greeted. “How’s it going?” 

“Oh, don’t rub it in.” 

Grif knew he was done for at this point. He could report the body and be voted off or hunted down and killed. It was his choice. Either way, he died.

Grif sighed heavily as the lights above him began flashing madly, sirens blaring as he saw the O2 warning flash. “Fuck.” 

Were they really gonna make him do this?

Grif sighed, once again as he began dragging his feet to the O2 room, mumbling his ‘fucks’ and ‘goddammits’ as he did, before stopping at the entrance to the room; seeing Donut and Caboose blocking his way to the panel. 

Caboose smiled, knife in hand.

Grif exhaled begrudgingly, looking around the room before uncrossing his arms. “Oh, just do it.” He exasperated. 

Grif placed his phone down, not watching as Caboose lodged the knife into his chest. 

The screen went black; Caboose and Donut standing side by side, the words ‘VICTORY’ in shiny bold letters above them.

“Good game, guys.” Simmons praised from the kitchen.

“Simmons!” Sarge gasped. “We do not congratulate the enemies.”

“Oh, fuck you. At least you got to play.” Church hissed from the couch. 

“Don’t fight guys.” Donut said with a smile. 

Everyone was quiet again before Tucker smiled, phone in hand. “Play again?”

“Fuck no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @tuckers_bitcc on instagram to see the art that goes along with this! <3


End file.
